overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Hollywood
Hollywood is a Hybrid Map location in Overwatch. The payload on this map is Hal-Fred Glitchbot's limousine. The attacking team must escort him to his trailer. Overhead map Hollywood_overhead_map.jpg Images Hollywood_screenshot_22.jpg Hollywood_screenshot_2.jpg Hollywood_screenshot_3.jpg Hollywood_screenshot_5.jpg Hollywood_screenshot_6.jpg Hollywood_screenshot_7.jpg Hollywood_screenshot_8.jpg Hollywood_screenshot_9.jpg Hollywood_screenshot_10.jpg Hollywood_screenshot_1.jpg Hollywood_screenshot_11.jpg Hollywood_screenshot_12.jpg Hollywood_screenshot_13.jpg Hollywood_screenshot_14.jpg Hollywood_screenshot_21.jpg Hollywood_screenshot_16.jpg Hollywood_screenshot_17.jpg Hollywood_screenshot_18.jpg Hollywood_screenshot_19.jpg Hollywood_screenshot_20.jpg ;External Media Theycamefrombeyondthemoon.jpg|Teaser Image Story Hollywood is a neighborhood in Los Angeles, California. Since 1912, it has been the center of the USA's film industry.Wikipeida: Hollywood Since he began making movies with Goldshire Pictures, director Hal-Fred Glitchbot has been the target of anti-omnic protesters. With the upcoming release of his two latest films ''They Came From Beyond The Moon and Six-Gun Killer, Glitchbot is running low on funding. Easter Eggs *Around the first attacking spawn point there are several movie posters for They Came From Beyond The Moon, Six Gun Killer, Some Like It Bot, and Hero Of My Storm. *Two billboards advertising Lúcio can be seen between the first attacker spawn and the control point. *The Walk of Fame features the names of several actors, including Maifie Adams, Baleog Fierce, Olivia Rai, Olaf Stout, Samuel Drest, Erik Swift, Robert Greenways, Sakura Cheong, and Thespion 4.0. **Baleog the Fierce, Olaf the Stout and Erik the Swift are the main characters from the game 'The Lost Vikings'. *Despite Hollywood being in the United States, the Babylon Hotel's cash register has a pound sign (£) on it. *Down the road to the left of the attackers' spawn, there is Los Muertos graffiti identical to the graffiti in Dorado. *In the security room by the first point, a monitor can be seen with a game of Hearthstone open. *At the final point, there is a Tyrael-brand trailer. *Hal-Fred Glitchbot's voice line "Jesse McCree? That's a terrible name for a cowboy." is a reference to the 2000 film Shanghai Noon. *The Griffith Observatory can be seen to the left of the Hollywood Sign, even though the actual observatory is located to the right. Trivia *Hollywood was originally teased in a tweet from @PlayOverwatch.@PlayOverwatch It was announced on November 6, 2015, and was added to the closed beta three days later on November 9. *Hollywood is one of three maps without any Environmental hazards, the other two being Ecopoint: Antarctica and Temple of Anubis. *Since many of Blizzard's artists are from southern California, Hollywood's visual design was given to artists from outside the country to capture a more fantastical view of it.Jeff Kaplan Talks Overwatch's World, Shows Spider-Like Character *No expense was spared for the set of Six-Gun Killer.Overwatch Visual Source Book, p.123 * The photo finish in this map is in monochrome, with a filmstrip border and the word "Fin". It is also made as if it is cast from a film roll. The background music is also gone through an "old-timey" filter to create the old movie effect. *Within the Mandarin Theater, prices for refreshments are in the hundreds of dollars, ranging from $100 for a large soda or candy, to $1,000 for a "Family Feast." *When the payload is moving through the set of Six-Gun Killer, the camera stationed there will follow the payload as if there is a movie in filming. Sources *2p maps Patch changes * * * * * * * }} References de:Hollywood es:Hollywood fr:Hollywood ja:Hollywood ko:할리우드 pl:Hollywood ru:Голливуд vi:Hollywood Category:Location Category:Maps Category:Hybrid